d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Benedict, neutral evil, male, human, Wizard level 3
This character uses the PLAYER'S HANDBOOK and COMPLETE ARCANE. ---- Benedict, Male Human, Wizard: 3; CR: 3; Medium Humanoid; HD: 3d4+3 (Wizard); AL: NE; Init: +2; Spd: 30ft. AC:12 (Flatfooted:10 Touch:12). HP: 15 ---- Attacks: +0 base melee, +3 base ranged. +0 (1d6-1, Quarterstaff); +3 (1d8, Crossbow, lighttwo-handed); -1 (1d8, Crossbow, lightone-anded); -4 (1d3-1, Unarmed strike). (or by spell, +0 with melee attacks, or +3 ranged attacks [ increase ranged attack rolls and damage rolls with ranged spells by +1 if within 30ft, because of the Point Blank Shot feat]) ---- Saving Throws: Fort +2, Ref +3, Will +2. ---- STR: 8''' (-1), '''DEX: 14 (+2), CON: 12 (+1), INT: 18 (+4), WIS: 8'''(-1), '''CHA: 10 (+0). ---- Skills: Bluff +3, Concentration +7, Decipher Script +5, Diplomacy +3, Intimidate +3, Knowledge (Arcana) +12, Knowledge (History) +5, Knowledge (Religion) +5, Knowledge (The Planes) +5, Sense Motive +2, Spellcraft +8. ---- Feats: Collegiate Wizard, (Complete Arcane: side bar on page 181) Point Blank Shot, (see page 73 of Complete Arcane) Scribe Scroll, Sudden Extend (Complete Arcane: page 83). ---- Spells Known (Wiz 4/3/2): 0''' -- Arcane Mark, Dancing Lights, Daze, Detect Magic, Detect Poison, Disrupt Undead, Flare, Ghost Sound, Light, Mage Hand, Mending, Message, Open/Close, Prestidigitation, Ray of Frost, Read Magic, Resistance, Touch of Fatigue. '''1st -- Alarm, Charm Person, Endure Elements, Expeditious Retreat, Identify, Low-Light Vision, Mage Armor, Magic Missile, Obscuring Mist, Orb of Sound, Lesser, Protection from Evil, Ray of Enfeeblement, Shocking Grasp, Sleep. 2nd -- Blindness/Deafness, Flaming Sphere, Resist Energy, Tasha`s Hideous Laughter. ---- Spells Prepared (Wiz 4/3/2): 0''' - Daze, Flare, Resistance, Touch of Fatigue. '''1st - Magic Missile, Orb of Sound, Lesser, Sleep. 2nd - Blindness/Deafness, Flaming Sphere (with the Suddden Extend feat applied). (increase ranged attack rolls and damage rolls with ranged spells that deal hit point damage by +1 if within 30ft, spells that deal only ability damage, bestow penalties on ability scores, or deal energy drain gain a +1 bonus on their attack rolls but get no bonus on damage, because of the Point Blank Shot feat, read it on page 73 of Complete Arcane) ---- Possessions: Weapons: Quarterstaff (0 gp); Crossbow, light (35 gp); Bolts, crossbow (10) (1 gp). Magic: Wand: Orb of Sound, Lesser (Caster Level: 3) (Charges: 50) (2,250 gp); Potion: Cure Light Wounds (Caster Level: 1) (50 gp); Potion: Mage Armor (Caster Level: 1) (50 gp). Spell component pouch (5 gp); Spellbook, wizard`s (15 gp). ---- FAMILIAR Raven : CR 1/6; Tiny Animal ; HD 3d8; hp 6; Init + 2; Spd 10, Fly, Average 40; AC 16; Atk -2 base melee, + 5 base ranged; +5 ( 1d2-5, Claw ); SQ: Low-light Vision (Ex); AL N; SV Fort + 2, Ref + 4, Will + 5; STR 1, DEX 15, CON 10, INT 7, WIS 14, CHA 6. Skills: Bluff +3, Concentration +7, Diplomacy +3, Hide +10, Intimidate +3, Listen +3, Spot +5. Feats: Weapon Finesse. (created by Mitchell Bolding). category:CR 3 category:Complete Arcane Category:Wizard Category:Human